Sleeping With Roses At Hand
by Demilena
Summary: Sonny's left with roses from a "fan" at the end of the So Random! show. Chad Dylan Cooper wants to show Sonny how much he feels without exposing. Simplest way: disguise and deliever roses. Sonny/Chad oneshot


**Sleeping with Roses in Hand**

**Sonny/Chad Oneshot**

**I don't own anything!! NOOOO!!! :(**

"Thanks for watching tonights show!! We love you all!!" Nico shouted to the live audience that was seated in front of the set. The audience stood up applauding, and the cast continued smiing, waving, and for Tawni, blowing kisses, and flipping her hair.

Then the cast turned and went through the sparkling blue curtain. The audience cheered even louder and they were told to sit down by cameramen.

Sonny Munroe walked by Marshall, the exectutive producer of So Random!, and smiled her big, Wisconsin-girl smile. He smiled his smile, then turned back to one of the mailmen in a So Random!/Mackenzie Falls hat and uniform.

"No, I can't accept this. We don't know who in the world it's from, and unless there's a fan note or relative note, we can't give this to her. Sorry." Marshall said. Sonny walked over, getting ready to help Marshall with Tawni's bouquet of flowers.

As she walked over, her costume for the final sketch [which happened to be a sketch where they were at a football game, and the football players kept making mistakes] kept bugging her in the back. She had played a cheerleader, and her too-short, riding up skirt kept bothering her.

Sonny approached Marshall and the mailman. His nametag read _Saul_. She smiled, and turned to Marshall. "What's up?" she asked concerningly, like she always was. Something about Sonny that Marshall normally liked was that she had a sweet, nurturing yet bubbly attitude to match her roots. She was the perfect example of a real celebrity. Not so obsessed with being on every cover of Tween Magazine, but still getting upset when something bothered her. But she handled things like a professional.

"Well,-" Marshall started, but Tawni cut in with a squeal.

"Ohmigosh, someone got me flowers! And they're yellow roses! How sweet." Tawni squealed, snatching the bouquet and cradling it in her arms, rocking it as if it were a child. Marshall frowned. He snatched the roses back, and Tawni looked upset. Then she folded her arms.

"Um, Tawni, these AREN'T your flowers. They're Sonny's." Marshall said, turning his glaze over to a surprised Sonny. She looked at Tawni, whose eyes were wider than hers.

"How do you know? Did the tag say Sonny? It might be a misprint. Or maybe Marshall's losing his sight." Tawni said, trying to end up with the roses.

"Tawni, the roses have no tag. And Saul here said that the person who gave him the roses told him to deliver the bouquet directly to Sonny," Marshall explained. He turned his back to Tawni, facing Sonny and part of Saul. "But the problem is, the fan or whoever didn't leave THEIR name, so we have no proof that they're real roses. It could have a hidden video camera from paparazzi, so therefore we can't give you the roses." Suddenly Saul the mailman grunted.

"Um excuse me, but I do remember it having a tag on it. From a fan named Dylan Callahan. Here's the very tag in my pocket." Saul said. He had a deep, deep voice for a man that looked about 25. He handed Marshall a slip of paper, and Marshall put it in his pocket.

"Very well. Sonny, you can keep the roses." Marshall said. Tawni opened her eyes wide, and her jaw dropped. Sonny smiled and skipped off to her shared dressing room. As Marshall walked off, he noted, "Close your mouth Tawni."

_**With Saul**_

Saul stepped out of the So Random hallway and was now in the cafeteria, close to the room where Sonny had thrown a peace picnic and he had sadly stolen everything and where she had beat him at Musical Chairs.

He? Him? Yes. Saul took off the hat and fake moustache. He threw the wig off his head and shook his blonde hair. It was Chad Dylan Cooper. No, he hadn't tried to pull a prank, he had wanted to deliver flowers. Yes, HE was the "fan" who had sent Sonny the flowers. Suddenley, as he was walking out the door, he heard footsteps. High-heels. _Dammit, it's Sonny!!_ he thought.

A person flickered the ligths on. "Chad?!?!" a voice said. A blonde voice. _Tawni_, he sighed.

"What are YOU doing in here?" she asked.

"I was coming back for my wig. I'm doing an act with it in this week's episode." he said, trying to act like, well, the old Chad Dylan Cooper. He made a mental note to get the directors/writers/producers to work a brown wig into the show. Otherwise, he was toast and knew it.

"Fine. But don't plant a stinkbomb in here or something." she said, and hautily walked- no, strutted- off.

Chad Dylan Cooper sighed, and headed to the Mackenzie Falls set, where his sweet limo was waiting for him to take him home.

_**With Sonny**_

Sonny's mom honked her car horn. Sonny stepped out with the roses, and her mom's eyes went wide. If it was from another boy...

"So honey, who are the roses from?" Sonny's mom asked as Sonny stepped in the truck.

"Well, a fan gave them to me. I love them!!" Sonny said.

"Well, if you love them so much, then why don't you just sleep with them?" her mom said.

"Maybe I will." Sonny said, and she sat back listening to the radio.

_**Later on that night**_

Connie walked into her daughter's bedroom. The light was still on. _If I've told her once, I've told her a million times to keep from writing songs past 8:00,_ she thought.

As she went to grab the notebook and pencil and pull the covers up, she noticed something unusual. Her buttercup-coloured roses were clutched in Sonny's hand.

"I guess she really loves those roses. God bless the fan who gave her those." Connie whispered. And on that note, she turned the light and closed the door quietly.

And outside Sonny's window, was Chad, watching her sleep and the whole time, he had a smile the size of Texas lingering on his lips.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! They are a girl's BFFOWL!!**

**Love,**

**Demilena**


End file.
